New Found Love
by Rose Moon 24
Summary: Hawke and Fenris with a little Sebastian thrown in. Just have to read it to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Age.

_I do not have title for this story yet. I know where I want to go with this story. I can't seem to get this idea out of my head, so please bear with me while I try to get it down on paper. _

Trista Hawke knelt down in a corner by the door of the abandoned cabin when she heard footsteps outside. The sun was just beginning to set and it cast shadows along the walls of the inside of the cabin. Arf, her trusted Mabari hound, had his eyed trained on the door, but he stayed still and silent at his mistress's command. Trista slowly pulled out one of her daggers to be ready to attack if need be.

Finally, the door slowly began to creak open. The tip of an outstreched sword appeared first. It was apparently that whoever was daring to enter the cabin was expecting some trouble. Trista knew that they would not be able to see her or Arf in the shadows until it was too late.

After the sword, came a tall skinny, but well built man. Trista's eyes widened as she thought she recongized the man standing in the doorway. She slowly stood up from he kneeling position, still not wanting to alert the man to her presence until she was sure to who he was. But Arf was sure of whom he was when he turned to look in their direction. He barked, startling Trista and went to greet the man, who was lowering his sword as he noticed the familiar animal.

"Where is your mistress, Arf? Did she leave you here all alone?" Fenris questioned the Mabari. Trista rolled her eyes as Arf licked Fenris' face and barked in response to the questions.

"Are you following me, Fenris?" Trista asked as she stepped out of the shadows, still holding her dagger.

"You can put away your weapon, Hawke. I mean you no harm."

"Really? Then, why are you following me?" Trista asked, still not putting her dagger away.

"If I wanted to harm you, I could have done so many times over the past few days." Fenris informed her.

"You have been following me for that long? Why?"

"I have been following you ever since you left Kirkwall a week ago. As to why, I think the conversation would be better suited to have after we have had something to eat and some sleep." Fenris replied, setting his sword down by the unlit fireplace. Trista watched him carefully as she remembered when she had given him that sword.

_Trista entered the mansion to find Fenris looking out his bedroom window. They had just returned from the wounded coast and rescuing her sister, Bethany. She had a unique sword in her hand, which she had discovered in a chest while they were looking into the secret meetings. Thinking Fenris might find it interesting, she had decided to visit him and show him the sword._

"_Here, take a look at this." Trista said as she stopped near Fenris. He turned from the window at the sound of her voice. He took the sword she held out to him._

"_A blade of mercy. I remember these. You see them in the Imperium replicas of the sword Archan Hessarian used to kill Andraste. This one looks finely crafted."_

"_I thought it might be worth something." Trista shrugged._

"_It is. Here, let me show you." Fenris' tattoos lite up then, in turn, lighting up the sword. "These are gifts of honor, given to those who have performed a service for the Imperium. Denarius coveted them, as I recall."_

"_You don't talk about the Imperium much." Trista replied. _

"_It's not a place I remember fondly." By the note in his voice, Trista decided not to continue with that conversation. She didn't wish to make Fenris anymore bitter about his past at that time._

"_I'd like you to have it." Trista said instead, wondering how Fenris would respond. Fenris looked down at the sword for a moment._

"_For me?" he questioned. Trista just nodded. "Yes...I think I'd like that. I'll think of the irony as i weld it. Thank you, Hawke."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

New Found Love

Chapter 2

Fenris was quietly watching Trista as she slept. The sun had just come over the horizon when she opened her eyes to find Fenris looking at her from a few feet away.

"Good morning, Hawke." Fenris greeted her as she rose to a sitting position.

"Making sure I didn't slip away in the middle of the night?" She asked, gesturing to his defensive stance.

"To protect you while you and Arf slept, as Arf protected both of us until I had received enough rest." Fenris explained calmly. Trista rose to her feet and gathered up her bedroll.

"Thank you for the protection, Fenris. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be on my way." Trista picked up her daggers and placed them into their holders on her back.

"Where are you going? Starkhaven? He won't forgive you, you know."

"He might if he knows if Anders is already dead." Trista replied sadly. Fenris shook his head in disappointment.

"Is that why you left me, all your friends, and Kirkwall behind? To seek his forgiveness?"

"No, Fenris, you misunderstand. I am doing this for the good of Kirkwall." Trista tried to explain.

"So it is good for the new viscountess of Kirkwall to go running of mere days after the biggest battle since the salves revolted?" Fenris shot back. Trista sighed and began to pace the room.

"No, Fenris, it isn't, but it is like I wasn't coming back. I just need to speak to Sebastian before he brings an army to my doorstep demanding the location of Anders. Do you remember what he said after I refused to kill Anders?"

*Flashback*

_Trista stared at Anders in disbelief._

"_There is nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself. I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice all mages have awaited."_

"_And you really think this is the answer?" She looked around at all the dead bodies of mages and Templars. _

"_Things can't stay as they are. You've never been part of the Circle. I have! The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! And they do it with our blessing! And if I pay for that with my life…then I pay. Perhaps then Justice would at least be free." Anders explained. Trista turned to the others standing behind her._

"_Opinions?" Sebastian turned his rage onto Trista. _

"_If I had been in the Chantry today, would you be waffling?! You know what must be done!"_

"_He wants to die. Kill him and be done with it." Fenris said._

"_Belief is no excuse. Sincerely does not justify…this." Aveline gestured around them._

"_He should come with us. Do what he can to put things right." Merrill replied._

"_I think I'm sick of mages and Templars." Varric snapped. _

"_Whatever you do, just do it." Anders finally stated. Trista sighed._

"_Just go." Sebastian stormed forward._

"_No! You cannot let this abomination walk free. He dies, or I am returning to Starkhaven. And I will bring such an army with me on my return there'll be nothing left of Kirkwall for these maleficarum to rule!_

"_Do not interfere, Sebastian!"_

"_You are the one who taught me that is the ends that matter, not the steps you take to get there. I swear to you, I will come back and find you precious Anders! I will teach him what true justice is!" He raced off into the afternoon sun. Anders rose from the crate he had been sitting on. _

"_Thank you for my life. I'll try not to make such a mess of it this time." He told Trista before he too walked off and out of her life. _

_*_End Flashback*

"Yes, Hawke, I remember very well. I also remember what you said to me before we faced the final battle to defend Templars."

"Fenris, please, don't do this now." Trista turned away from him. "I need to deal with Sebastian before this leads to war with Starkhaven. I already have a hard enough task ahead of me in rebuilding Kirkwall."

"But we need to talk."

"I know and we will when I get back from Starkhaven. Go back to Kirkwall. I will be back in a few days."

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

New Found Love

Chapter 3

Trista groaned inwardly as she left Fenris in the cabin. She wondered if he would actually do what she had told him about returning to Kirkwall or continue to follow her. Shaking her head, she knew the answer to the question as she thought about her final conversation with Fenris before the battle against the mages.

*Flashback*

_Fenris looked around the Gallows courtyard as the Templars readied themselves for battle. He watched Trista make her way around to all of their companions one by one. He could see that she was still upset by Sebastian leaving and she was trying her best to hide it from everyone. She finally made her over to him with the shine of unshed tears at the corners of her eyes._

"_I hope you're prepared for what we are about to face. Desperation will drive these mages to terrible acts. I have seen it before. It will not be pretty." Fenris said as Trista stopped in front of him._

"_What do you mean?" Trista questioned._

"_The Imperium has its own Templars and they too must act when mages cross the line. The line is in a different place, but the end result is the same. We will see abominations born of terror and wrath, mean you never believed capable of depravity embracing it gladly." Fenris explained._

"_We can't simply sit back and watch." Trista countered._

"_And we aren't" Fenris looked down at his feet for a moment. "I….may not get the chance to say this again. Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me, Hawke. Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you." Trista gasped softly as Fenris cupped her face in his hands. The tears she had been holding spilled over onto her cheeks. Fenris looked over her shoulder for a moment and saw Varric watching them, busily writing in his little notebook he always kept on him._

"_I don't make that promise unless you do." Trista replied through her tears._

*End Flashback*

She was not looking forward to the task awaiting her upon her arrival in Starkhaven. Fenris had been correct when he had reminded her of the new role of Viscountess of Kirkwall. Laughing without humor at what her life had turned into over the last few years. In the middle of her thinking, Trista heard a snap of a twig behind her. Looking behind her, she did not see anyone behind her.

"Fenris, will you ever do what I ask?" Trista asked aloud as she felt her presence behind her. The elf did not immediately come out of his hiding place. He was surprised that Trista had heard him following her. But now that she knew that he had been following for the last week, he should have figured that she would be keeping a better watch on what was going on around her. It was a hard thing to do to keep anything from Trista because with her rogue abilities, she was able to tell what was really going on. That usually also meant her surroundings.

"It is getting harder for me to surprise you." Fenris said as he finally stepped out of the shadow of a tree a few feet behind her.

"You are just not figuring this out after six years?" Trista questioned.

"No, I guess not." Fenris sighed as he walked up beside her. "I still wish you would come home to Kirkwall with me."

"Fenris, I know you do not understand why I must do this, but I must. I just cannot let my relationship with Sebastian end this way." Trista tried to explain to her love. Fenris smiled reassuringly at her. "I don't want you to feel that you are somehow my second choice."

"Does that mean you are going to tell Sebastian that truth about our relationship?" Fenris asked cautiously. Trista just nodded her answer. "I am glad more for your sake than my own because I know you have felt a certain amount of guilt since we started our relationship behind Sebastian's back."

"I just don't like lying to anyone I care for." Trista replied.

"Well, I am guessing that I will never have to worry about you lying to me in our future together then?" Fenris' eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I would say the possibility of me lying to you is very, very low." Trista chuckled. "Let's go." She kissed him on the cheek and blushed. They continued to travel together until they arrived on the outskirts of Starkhaven.


End file.
